1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color calibration of display devices, and more particularly, to color temperature calibration methods and related devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As various kinds of multimedia applications become popular, it is usually needed to transmit video data between different devices by color video signals. To perform transmission of color video signals through the Internet or between computers, sRGB color space is introduced as a standard color space commonly utilized in the art. As a result, all display/output devices complying with sRGB color space standards may perform data interchange without introducing color distortion. In order to make a display device (such as an LCD monitor) sRGB-compatible, color temperature calibration becomes an issue when manufacturing the display device.